P E N D R A G O N  Merlin, Morgana e Harry Potter
by Luisa Weasley
Summary: Em 2024 o asteroide Apophis irá colidir com a Terra. Merlin e Morgana renascerão como crianças do epílogo e se unirão a Harry numa jornada em busca das pedras elementais para acionar a mais poderosa arma mágica existente, o Pentagrama, e destruir Apophis.
1. Chapter 1

**P E N D R A G O N**

**(Merlin / Morgana / Harry / A Morte / Dragão da Lua)**

**Autores:**

Mania do Potter

Luisa Weasley

* * *

**Prólogo**

Nem sempre fui um pássaro...

Houve um tempo em que eu podia me transformar em humana. Costumava ser pássaro na infância, humana durante a fase adulta e novamente pássaro na velhice, até que meu corpo entrasse em combustão e só restasse cinzas. Das cinzas eu renascia novamente como um bebê pássaro e o ciclo continuava.

Enquanto humana, fui muitas bruxas, mas ainda lembro com orgulho de Morgana, "A Fada Morgana". Dentre tantos personagens históricos que fui, Morgana foi o meu triunfo, pois foi como ela que derrotei o mago Merlin.

Poderia então me apresentar como Morgana, mas estaria mentindo pra mim mesma, pois não é essa a minha essência...

Qual é minha essência? Minha origem? Quem realmente sou?

É uma longa história...

Inicialmente eu era um dragão, isso mesmo, um sábio dragão que pertencia a outro mundo que estava em guerra, Orion. Eu e meus irmãos dragões tivemos que fugir para proteger as pedras elementais. São cinco pedras de grande poder e eramos cinco dragões, cada um protetor de uma pedra. Eu protegia a pedra fogo e me chamavam de Pendragon, que quer dizer dragão vermelho. Tirdragon era o dragão marrom, guardião da pedra terra, Dwragon era o dragão azul, guardião da pedra água, Aurdragon era o dragão dourado, guardião da pedra ar e Merlin era o dragão verde, guardião da pedra vida, "espírito". A pedra da vida sempre foi considerada a mais importante e foi destinada ao dragão mais poderoso na época, Merlin.

Juntas, as pedras formam o pentagrama (pedra da magia), que nos dá os dons divinos: vida e morte, amor e ódio, paz e guerra. O pentagrama é a nossa maior arma mágica e só pode ser acionado com a união das cinco pedras elementais.

Fugir era o único meio de proteger as pedras sem utilizar o pentagrama e foi a decisão da maioria, mas não a minha. Nunca concordei com essa fuga, mas todos sempre confiaram no velho, sábio e covarde Merlin.

Viemos para Terra pela Caixa de Pandora, um portal entre mundos muito perigoso. A caixa pode nos levar a qualquer lugar no espaço dependendo de onde ela for aberta, incluindo planetas, satélites, estrelas, buracos negros... Uma vez aberta, a Caixa de Pandora abre uma conexão com outros mundos e o grande perigo é que ao abri-la, não tem como prever o que pode sair dela. Foi desta maneira que os elfos, os gigantes e os anões chegaram a Terra.

Uma vez na Terra, os humanos passaram a ser nossa distração porque possuíam características que se assemelhavam a nós. Já haviam criado pequenas civilizações, viviam em grupo sobre um conjunto de regras, constituíam famílias, e dominavam todas as outras espécies de animais mortais. A paixão era a essência da vida dos humanos, paixão pela família, amigos, aventuras, aparência... Possuíam o dom da arte, da escrita, música, filosofia... Eram dominados pelas emoções, amor, paixão, ódio, inveja... Capazes de perdoar ou se vingar... Só tinham algo, que para os dragões os enfraqueciam... Eram Mortais!

O objetivo de Merlin era a coexistência pacífica entre dragões e humanos. Ele criou novas especies de dragões e outros tipos de criaturas mágicas, que assim como os humanos, eram mortais. Ele amava os mortais e se esqueceu do principal, nunca seríamos seres terrestres, pois a nossa fonte de magia era outra. Logo percebemos que a nossa magia estava se acabando por estarmos a tanto tempo longe do nosso mundo.

Por mim, teríamos voltado para Orion e lutados pela paz, mas Merlin insistia em ficarmos na Terra. Meus irmãos dragões, liderados por Merlin, começaram uma jornada para descobrir qual era a fonte magia da Terra. Eu não podia simplesmente ignorá-los. Se eles iriam descobrir a fonte de magia, que podemos traduzir para "fonte de poder", eu queria está por perto.

Tempos depois, descobrimos que a fonte de magia dos seres terrestres eram as suas almas, que lhes proporcionavam os dons divinos: vida e morte, amor e ódio, paz e guerra. Porém, eles ainda não tinha evoluído o baste para ter o dom da magia.

Diante das novas descobertas, os meus irmãos dragões resolveram controlar a vida e morte dos humanos, enquanto que absorvia a magia de suas almas.

Você se sente enjoado com essa revelação? Eu também, que final mais nobre seria se nós voltássemos ao nosso mundo e lutássemos pela liberdade... Mas ao invés disso, cada um dos meus irmãos dragões criaram um meio de cultivar almas...

O primeiro foi Tridragon, que criou um mundo paralelo denominado de Outro Mundo e tornou-se o Deus Rei deste mundo. Ele teve o apoio de Merlin e consequentemente dos demais dragões. Bem, eu nem fui consultada, sempre fui vista como um ser muito "esquentadinho" que deveria ser mantido sob controle. Até mesmo você, que até então não sabia nada sobre a nossa história acredita que o dragão vermelho fora o mais temido, não é?

Bem, continuando... Nós entramos em contato com os humanos que viviam em Avlon, eram os antigos Celtas. Mas estes temiam os dragões e só desejavam matá-los, nos confundindo com os dragões mortais criados por Merlin. Então, descobrimos uma maneira de assumir uma forma semi-humana e ai fomos bem recebidos pelos Celtas e logo fomos considerados deuses, os Deuses Celta. Fizemos um pacto com o povo Celta, no qual, os "deuses Celta" passaram a ser os guardiões de suas almas e em troca lhes garantiam um lugar no Outro Mundo, após a morte.

Foi assim que os Celtas venderam as almas de todos os mortais aos dragões e esse acordo vale até hoje. Sempre me perguntei o que acontecia a alma humana ou de um animal após a morte. Nunca tive resposta, mas com certeza, essas almas deveriam ter um destino mais nobre do que ser alimento mágico para dragões.

Bem, como toda regra tem exceções, não demorou muito para que houvessem restrições para se conseguir um lugar no paraíso "Outro Mundo". Como nem todas as almas eram consideradas dignas de habitarem o Outro Mundo, Dwragon, o dragão azul, criou o Submundo para abrigar as almas pecadoras. Ficou decidido que todas as almas, após a morte, seriam levadas ao Submundo por 7 dias para purificar os seus pecados. Se nesse período houve-se o arrependimento dos pecados, a alma do mortal seria levada ao Outro Mundo.

Dwragon, tornou-se rei do Submundo e ficou responsável por conduzir as almas que se perdem nos reinos sombrios para o Submundo. A escuridão do Submundo enegreceu sua pele e ele passou a ser conhecido por Dragão Negro. Porém, vocês devem conhecê-lo por outro nome e forma, pois o Dragão Negro costuma se transformar em uma criatura semi-humana ao visitar o Mundo dos Mortais, "a Morte".

Enquanto todos buscavam encontrar formas de cultivar almas, eu me perguntava: "Quem dominaria o Mundo dos Mortais?". Merlin não mostrava-se interessado, porém, ele era até então o ser de maior poder no Mundo dos Mortais. Aurdragon, de repente surpreendeu a todos ao ajudar os Celtas a desenvolver seus dons mágicos.

Durante todo o tempo que tínhamos passado longe de Orion, Aurdragon sempre se manteve prestativo e amigo. Ele investiu primeiro em mim, me pedindo ajuda para que ele desenvolvesse os dons do fogo. Não evoluiu muito e naquele tempo, não imaginava que ele pretendia dominar todos os dons para assumir o lugar de Merlin. Se com o fogo ele não obteve muito sucesso, com os demais dons elementais (água, terra e vida) ele teve uma ampla evolução. Ele conseguiu se tornar o mais sábio dos dragões, porém, a ambição é sempre uma fraqueza e eu sou muito observadora.

Assim que percebi as ações de Aurdragon entre os Celtas, o detive na minha redoma de fogo. Me arrependo até hoje de não ter entrado num acordo com ele. Sabe por que não fiz isso? Porque sabia que era isso que todos esperavam de mim, o terrível dragão vermelho. No fundo, eu desejava ter a confiança de Merlin para tentar convencê-lo a voltar a Orion. Então, entreguei Aurdragon a Merlin, e todos os outros dragões, com medo que ele dominasse o Mundo dos Mortais e por ventura, o Outro Mundo e o Submundo, resolveram expulsá-lo do planeta Terra. Aurdragon foi condenado à Caixa de Pandora, que fora precisamente posicionada para levá-lo para Lua, tornando-o um mero expectador da raça humana.

Aurdragon experimentou o ódio de ser traído, mas seu exílio na Lua foi longo o suficiente para que ele reconhecesse sues erros e nos "perdoasse". Com o tempo, ele adquiriu uma coloração branca e reluzente, se tornando o Dragão Branco (O Dragão da Lua).

Merlin não conseguiu reverter os danos causados por Aurdragon e agora, uma parcela da humanidade tinha o dom da magia. Como só restou eu e Merlin no Mundo dos Mortais, resolvemos nos transformar em humanos imortais, guardiões dos mortais mágicos. Nos transformamos em fênix.

Fênix é um pássaro que renasce das cinzas e pode se transformar em criaturas semi-humanas.

Com corpo auto curativo, forte e mágico, dotado do dom supremo, "O Amor".

Com alma forte e agressiva, dotada do dom reverso "Ódio".

Merlin achou por bem que nossa condição fênix fosse omitida dos mortais, então eu fui várias bruxas ao longo da história, entre elas, Viviane e Morgana. Merlin foi mais esperto e criou o cargo de Merlin, o qual assumiu por várias gerações.

No princípio nós nos entediamos bem, mas aos poucos começamos a discordar e passamos a travar diversas lutas ao longo da história. Na época, eu acreditava que Aurdragon estava certo: "Todos os mortais deveriam possuir o dom da magia". Merlin porém, acreditava que a magia deveria ser ocultada das criaturas não mágicas, como única meio para coexistência.

Assim, Merlin passou para o lado dos grandes reis trouxas, por exemplo, o rei Arthur, e eu me uni aos bruxos druidas.

Até que um dia, eu consegui prender Merlin numa gota de orvalho. Com feitiços, reduzi Merlin a um tamanho ínfimo e o prendi numa gota de orvalho mágica dentro da arvore mais antiga da Floresta Paimpont, França. O maior carvalho da região. Dentro da gota de orvalho, por falta de ar, Merlin morreu, mas seu ínfimo corpo de fênix não podia pegar fogo para renascer das cinzas, então eu havia derrotado Merlin.

Era meu momento, mas fiz tudo errado... Era a hora perfeita para pegar aquela gota de orvalho e voltar a Orion, com certeza, todos os outros dragões me seguiriam por causa de Merlin. Mas a ambição já havia me dominado, eu queria libertar os bruxos que vivam oprimidos pelos trouxas. Naquela época a magia dos druidas era muito primitiva, eu acreditava que eles não conseguiriam sozinhos. Mas se todos os humanos passassem a ter magia, não haveria motivos para caça as bruxas.

Então, foi ai que cometi o maior erro da minha vida, abri novamente a Caixa de Pandora e fui a Lua acreditando que Aurdragon se uniria a mim. Eu acreditava que ele daria o dom da magia para todos os mortais, algo que eu não sabia fazer, e poria um fim na caça as bruxas.

No entanto, Aurdragon, que havia passado todo esse tempo observando as guerras entre seres mágicos e não mágicos passou a acreditar que tinha cometido um erro e que Merlin estava certo. O único meio de coexistência entre "bruxos" e "trouxas" era a ocultação da magia.

Aurdragon pode enfim se vingar de mim, ou se você preferir, fazer o que ele acreditava ser o certo. Lançou um feitiço sobre mim, impedindo-me de assumir minha forma humana. Quanto a Merlin, ele o manteve preso ao meu feitiço, uma vez que eu e Merlin estávamos sob seu controle, ele havia se tornado o "guardião" dos mortais.

Desde então, passei a ser um pássaro fênix solitário no Mundo dos Mortais. Me tornei uma espectadora da história humana, como eu havia o condenado a ser. Uma mente de um dragão, de uma bruxa, presa a um corpo de fênix, sem poder fazer magia, sem poder fazer nada. Eu simplesmente fugi disso, costumava me jogar nas lareiras onde meu corpo não só pegava fogo, como permanecia no fogo por um bom tempo. Quando uma fênix morre, sua alma é levada ao Submundo por 7 dias, coisas de Merlin e a Morte... No fogo de uma lareira eu conseguia passar até um mês no Submundo. Eu preferia está lá, porque voltava a ser um dragão e podia fazer magia. Quando meu corpo renascia das cinzas, eu só permanecia viva no Mundo dos Mortais tempo suficiente para aprender a voar e achar outra lareira. Eu dediquei meus dias então a odiar Merlin e Aurdragon.

Tempos se passaram até que um dia...

Um raio caiu sobre o grande carvalho da floresta Paimpont, provocando um incêndio na floresta. A gota de orvalho que prendia Merlin entrou em chamas e sua alma foi libertada dos meus feitiços. Porém, Merlin não tinha mais seu corpo fênix dotado do dom do amor para renascer das cinzas. Tinha apenas sua alma com o dom reverso, que foi se atrelar ao primeiro ser humano nascido naquele momento em todo o Mundo: Tom Marvolo Riddle. Um ser sem amor no corpo e na alma, Merlin havia se transformado num demônio.

Aurdragon consultou o oráculo e previu que o Lorde das Trevas provocaria uma guerra entre os mortais mágicos e não mágicos que desencadearia no fim da humanidade. Nos reunimos no Submundo, eu, Tirdragon, Aurdragon e a Morte.

Tirdragon, o dragão marrom, era o maior amigo e defensor de Merlin e não admitia que ele tivesse esse fim. Ele decidiu portanto, se sacrificar ao renascer como um humano mortal que lutaria de igual para igual com o Lorde das Trevas. Isso implicaria que ao morrer, Tridragon seguiria a mesma trajetória dos humanos: sua alma vagaria por 7 dias no purgatório e passaria a eternidade no Outro Mundo, como qualquer outro mortal. Ele não mais seria um dragão e o Outro Mundo não mais teria um Rei.

O dragão negro aconselhou que ele nascesse como descendente do terceiro irmão Peverell, para que o dragão marrom pudesse se proteger dele, "a Morte" e para que tivesse a chance de se tornar "O Senhor da Morte".

Eu permiti que o dragão marrom lançasse um feitiço sobre mim que ligaria as minhas penas a ele e a Merlin, agora Tom Riddle. Assim, ambos teriam varinhas com o mesmo cerne, dando ao dragão marrom uma proteção contra Riddle. Passei um longo tempo na companhia de Olivaras e após ele usar minhas penas para fabricar duas varinhas eu fui atrás do mais poderoso bruxo da época, Alvo Dumbledore.

Aurdragon havia aprendido com Merlin os dons da vida e foi ele quem transformou o dragão marrom em um mortal que nasceu Harry Potter. Aurdragon profetizou a vinda de uma criança mortal dotada do dom supremo (que Riddle desconhecia) e que esta criança seria a única capaz de derrotar o Lorde das Trevas.

O resto da história todos conhecemos, o dragão marrom "Harry Potter" se tornou o Senhor da Morte e derrotou o Lorde das Trevas. Merlin/Riddle, por ter divido sua alma em 7 partes, enfraqueceu-se e ficou preso ao Submundo.

Tempos depois, Aurdragon consultou novamente o oráculo e viu que a próxima ameaça se aproxima e desta vez vem do espaço. O asteroide Apophis irá colidir com a Terra em 2029, matando todos os humanos em menos de 48h.

Os astrônomos trouxas afirmam que Apophis (nome astronômico 99942 Apophis, previamente catalogado como 2004 MN4 ) não irá colidir com a Terra em 2029, contudo existe uma possibilidade de que na passagem de 2029 o Apophis venha a passar por uma fenda de ressonância gravitacional, uma região precisa não maior que 600 metros, causando um impacto direto em 13 de abril de 2036.

No entanto, nós sabemos que um oráculo pode se enganar, mas não todos os oráculos que conhecemos. As previsões são que o asteroide irá mudar de trajetória ao colidir com um corpo celeste quando estiver próximo da orbita de Júpiter e virá em direção a Terra.

(Nota: Quem acha que é invenção minha procure por "Apophis" na Wikipédia, atualmente as chances de Apophis atingir a Terra é 1 em 45.000. Isto é, não é nula, certo? Que Merlin nos salve! Uashuashuash)

O único meio que temos para evitar essa catástrofe é utilizar o pentagrama para destruir o asteroide antes que ele entre na órbita da Terra. Mas para isso, precisamos das cinco pedras elementais: água, ar, fogo, terra e vida.

A minha pedra está guarda sobre inúmeros feitiços no Mundo dos Mortais, somente eu em forma humana e com magia posso resgatá-la. Merlin, agora um ser monstruoso que vive se escondendo nos pântanos do Submundo, também fez o mesmo que eu e teria que renascer como um bruxo para poder resgatar sua pedra da vida, a mais poderosa de todas. Por fim, Harry Potter não faz a mínima ideia de onde guardou sua pedra, alias, Harry Potter não sabe que é o dragão marrom e guardião da pedra terra.

Aurdragon e o dragão negro não tiveram muita escolha, nos encantaram para que eu e Merlin renascêssemos como fênix-humanas. Como Aurdragon não confia em nós, ele também renasceu com fênix-humana para nos vigiar.

Por mais terrível que possa ter sido Tom Riddle, uma vez que ele voltou para o Submundo e recobrou sua consciência imortal, a consciência de Merlin, ele deixou de ser o Lorde das Trevas. Ao renascer no corpo de fênix-humano, um corpo dotado do dom Supremo, o amor, ele não mais será Voldemort, mesmo que também não seja mais o bom e velho Merlin.

Estamos nas mãos dele, pois Aurdragon não conseguiu devolver a consciência imortal do dragão marrom a Harry Potter e acreditamos que somente Merlin teria esse poder. De qualquer modo, precisamos da pedra da vida, então, só nos resta dá um voto de confiança a Merlin.

Eu, P E N D R A G O N, lhe convido a acompanhar a nossa história.


	2. AVISO

**Aviso:**

Vou continuar Pendragon, o Prologo é o mesmo, vou re-escrever o capítulo um e dá sequência a história. Já tenho o roteiro da fic, e vou escrever em paralelo a "Entre Serpentes e Leões" que também vou postar aqui.

**Deuses X Mortais:**

Para quem lia Deuses X Mortais, eu gostaria de dizer o motivo pelo qual desisti dela.

Recentemente, eu perdi meu bloqueio de escrever, e retomei ela, comecei uma nova fic e havia desistido de Pendragon, apena por falta de tempo.

Só que DXM é muito grande e quando eu me dou conta disso eu desisto, eu sempre desisto quando caio na real.

Além de longa demais, complicada demais, ela depende de coisas muito trabalhosas de escrever.

Foi um erro meu ter escrito uma história tão complicada, mas me perdoem, pois foi minha primeira fic e eu não tinha essa noção, eu escrevia totalmente no escuro...

Por isso tomei essa decisão que nunca tive coragem de tomar, esquecê-la já que não consigo colocar no papel.

Eu deletei do FeB e só deixo aqui para registrar que as ideias que eu tive para essa fic foram minhas...

Se não me perdoam, eu entendo, pois mereço a morte por deixar vocês na mão, eu sei!

Mil perdões!


End file.
